Roses never fall in love
by Moonie Cherry
Summary: Au dixième anniversaire de la mort d'Aiolos, quelqu'un dépose des fleurs sur sa tombe. Furieux, Aiolia confronte le coupable.


Titre : Roses never fall in love

Fandom : Saint Seiya

Couple : Aphrodite/Aiolia

Rating : PG

Genre : angst, romance

Disclaimer : L'univers et les personnages de Saint Seiya appartiennent à Masami Kurumada, Shueisha et Toei. Le titre est tiré d'une chanson d'Émilie Simon.

Date : 20 à 27.12.2011

Résumé : Au dixième anniversaire de la mort d'Aiolos, quelqu'un dépose des fleurs sur sa tombe. Furieux, Aiolia confronte le coupable.

Note : Écrit pour la fête des prompts de la communauté Hybridation sur LiveJournal.

* * *

><p><strong>ROSES NEVER FALL IN LOVE<strong>

Les chutes de neige étaient rares dans cette partie de l'Attique, même au beau milieu du mois de décembre. Aussi, c'était avec une sorte de ravissement mêlé de stupeur que les plus jeunes apprentis s'étaient échappés de leurs quartiers, sous l'œil bienveillant de leurs maîtres. Rassemblés dans la cour et sur le pourtour de l'arène, ils contemplaient la neige blanche qui voletait lentement dans le ciel gris.

« C'est froid ! s'exclama l'un des gamins, qui ouvrait grand la bouche pour cueillir des flocons sur sa langue.

— C'est surtout mouillé ! grimaça un autre en se frottant vigoureusement la nuque.

— Attention ! » hurla un troisième, et la boule de neige qu'il venait de lancer vint frapper la figure du premier.

Des petits groupes se formèrent aussitôt et commencèrent à mitrailler leurs adversaires, accompagnant chaque tir réussi d'éclats de rire et de cris de joie. Adossé contre le mur de l'un des dortoirs, Aiolia se surprit à sourire, envieux de l'allégresse innocente que suscitait cette simple neige. Il se força à demeurer à sa place, se sachant désormais trop âgé pour s'adonner à de tels enfantillages. Ce n'était pourtant pas l'envie qui lui manquait d'aller rejoindre ses camarades plus jeunes ! Il pinça les lèvres, enfonça ses ongles dans la paume de ses mains. Dire qu'il lui suffisait de se baisser pour ramasser une bonne poignée de neige, et l'envoyer en direction de la clique qu'il apercevait de l'autre côté de la cour ! Lequel d'entre eux prendrait-il pour cible...? Certainement pas Shaka, qui devait avoir pressenti ses intentions avant même que celles-ci n'aient investi son esprit. Mû, peut-être ? Il imagina le cri indigné du Bélier suivi de sa contre-attaque, très certainement épaulé par le placide mais redoutable Taureau. Pourquoi pas le Scorpion ? Ce jeune chien fou de Milo ne serait pas contre un peu d'amusement, et sans doute que les autres finiraient par se mêler au jeu sans plus d'arrière-pensée.

Peut-être, alors, pourrait-il oublier ce qui s'était passé dix ans plus tôt, jour pour jour... et redevenir, l'espace d'un instant, aussi insouciant que ces enfants qui s'amusaient devant lui.

Il allait mettre son plan à exécution lorsqu'une voix brusque, légèrement hautaine, retentit près de lui.

« Quelle idée de laisser ces petits idiots se rouler dans la neige ! Et toi, tu ne dis rien ? »

Aiolia haussa les épaules.

« Ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'ils peuvent en profiter, répondit-il. Laissons-leur ce moment de répit.

— Hmm... Dans ce cas, ils n'ont pas intérêt à venir me voir avec la morve au nez pour remettre leur entraînement à plus tard, sous prétexte qu'ils ont attrapé un mauvais rhume.

— Toujours aussi impitoyable, Marine. Tu sais, je n'aimerais pas t'avoir pour maître, se moqua-t-il, mais l'adolescente avait cessé de l'écouter et dirigeait son ire contre son malheureux apprenti.

— Seiya ! C'est ça que tu appelles viser ? Montre-toi un peu plus combatif si tu ne veux pas sauter le dîner de ce soir ! »

Le petit Japonais s'excusa bruyamment, évita de justesse une traîtreuse attaque de deux de ses compères et mit toute son énergie à passer à l'offensive. Aiolia l'observa avec indulgence. Le garçon avait eu beaucoup de mal à s'adapter au quotidien du Sanctuaire, lui qui se trouvait si loin de son pays natal. Quelque part, le jeune Grec comprenait sa souffrance et la rage qu'il mettait à se faire accepter par les autres, maîtres et apprentis confondus.

Des bribes de conversation lui parvinrent soudain, et son humeur s'assombrit. Un groupe de chevaliers d'argent tenait conciliabule non loin de lui, rivalisant de moqueries cruelles à l'encontre des aspirants dont plusieurs d'entre eux avaient pourtant la charge. Ceux-là n'éprouvaient aucune pitié pour les plus faibles, jugeant sans doute que seule la force brute était digne de servir et protéger le Domaine sacré... ou bien leurs propres intérêts. Il se tourna discrètement vers Marine, mal à l'aise, refusant de les avoir dans son champ de vision, et se concentra un peu plus sur la parodie de bataille qui se déroulait devant eux. Il ne put malgré tout s'empêcher de saisir certains mots de la conversation des Saints d'Argent, et se raidit lorsque surgit le nom de son frère au détour d'une phrase.

« Tu plaisantes, j'espère !

— Du tout, Mosès. Il paraît qu'un fou s'est aventuré ce matin dans le cimetière, et s'est amusé à fleurir la tombe du traître.

— Ha ha, j'aimerais bien voir sa tête lorsqu'il se fera prendre. Juste avant que je ne la lui coupe moi-même, bien entendu.

— Ou que je ne le change en statue de pierre. Tu me laisserais bien ce plaisir, n'est-ce pas ?

— Nous verrons, Argol. Encore faut-il qu'on attrape le lascar.

— Ce ne sera sans doute pas très difficile, si nous nous en chargeons nous-mêmes.

— Tu as l'air d'en savoir plus que nous sur le sujet, Misty. Une idée sur l'identité du coupable ?

— Qui sait...

— Dites, il y en aurait bien un qui serait capable d'un tel forfait, fit Jamian d'un ton conspirateur.

— À qui penses-tu, le Corbeau ? demanda Misty, légèrement irrité.

— Ah, pourquoi pas le petit frère...? s'empressa-t-il de répondre.

— Le Lion ? Ce n'est qu'un pleutre, qui courbe l'échine devant le Pope en pensant que son attitude servile va racheter les crimes de son aîné. Trouve autre chose. »

Aiolia serra les poings pour cacher le tremblement de ses mains. Le sang battait contre ses tempes, et sa vue commençait à se brouiller sous l'effet de la colère qui s'était réveillée en lui. Il aspira une longue goulée d'air froid, mais force était de constater que sa fureur était trop profondément ancrée dans son cœur pour être apaisée aussi facilement. Il attendit quelques secondes, le temps que les Argents s'éloignent en égrenant leurs plaisanteries odieuses mêlées de ricanements sarcastiques. Son regard sombre balaya les alentours avec une feinte indifférence, puis il fit un pas. Une main se posa sur son avant-bras, fine et frêle en apparence, mais dont les doigts se resserrèrent sur sa peau comme un étau.

« Ne vas pas commettre d'imprudence, fit la voix de Marine derrière le masque blanc.

— Pour qui me prends-tu ? maugréa-t-il entre ses mâchoires serrées. Ne t'en fais pas, ces imbéciles ne méritent pas que je me salisse les mains.

— Alors où vas-tu ? »

Il ne répondit pas de suite, peu enclin à révéler ses intentions à l'Aigle, bien qu'elle comptât parmi ses proches amis. Son regard glissa vers la jeune guerrière. Aux yeux de tout autre, elle paraissait absorbée par les jeux des apprentis. Aiolia devinait qu'il n'en était rien ; elle avait probablement perçu les paroles des chevaliers de sa caste, et en avait cerné les enjeux ainsi que le trouble qu'elles avaient fait naître chez le Lion.

« Aiolia, souffla-t-elle, toujours plus bas. Ne gâche pas cette soirée tranquille. Ça n'en vaut pas la peine.

— Je dois aller là-bas, finit-il par avouer. Je veux en avoir le cœur net. »

Il sentit la prise de Marine hésiter, et en profita pour dégager son bras.

« Rassure-toi, j'éviterai les effusions de sang. »

Ce n'était qu'une promesse teintée d'ironie, et sans doute Marine n'était-elle pas dupe de la fausse légèreté dont il para sa voix. La tension qui crispait ses épaules sembla néanmoins s'effacer, et Aiolia comprit qu'il était libre de partir.

Il traversa la partie habitée du Sanctuaire comme une ombre, se faufilant entre les bâtiments sans prendre la peine de masquer sa présence. Il grimpa les hautes falaises qui le séparaient de sa destination, ne ralentit le pas que lorsque les premières stèles se présentèrent à sa vue.

Dix ans. Dix longues années s'étaient écoulées depuis ce jour maudit entre tous, et pas une fois depuis il n'avait posé le pied dans cet endroit. Les tombes qui peuplaient le cimetière du Domaine sacré se dressaient en des alignements anarchiques, certaines encore droites, d'autres si anciennes qu'il n'en restait plus que des moignons de pierre. Des chevaliers morts au combat, qui avaient sacrifié leur vie pour la protection du Sanctuaire, la sauvegarde de leurs idéaux et l'honneur de la déesse. Voilà le genre d'hommes qui reposaient sous cette terre consacrée. Certainement pas des traîtres qui souillaient le nom d'Athéna en attentant à la vie de son incarnation.

Personne n'avait compris les raisons qui avaient poussé le Pope à enterrer Aiolos dans ce cimetière, alors qu'il avait été lui-même témoin de la trahison du chevalier du Sagittaire. Pourquoi, pourquoi... La question tournait sans cesse dans l'esprit d'Aiolia, et toujours la réponse se dérobait à sa compréhension.

Son corps refusa de faire un pas de plus et son esprit se braqua. Jamais il n'était venu se recueillir sur la tombe de son frère. Cet acte-là était au-dessus de ses forces. D'une certaine manière, c'était sa lâcheté qui s'exprimait ainsi : il avait préféré prêter foi aux accusations proférées contre Aiolos plutôt que d'essayer de découvrir la vérité par lui-même. Une vérité qui le terrifiait, tandis que les mensonges étaient tellement plus simples, plus doux, plus réconfortants... Se retrouver devant la stèle nue de son aîné, c'était devoir faire face à ses faiblesses, à sa honte et sa propre culpabilité.

Paupières closes, il s'obligea à respirer plus calmement. Peu à peu, les battements de son cœur s'apaisèrent. Ses muscles se détendirent imperceptiblement.

Un pas, puis un autre.

Allons, encore un effort ! Plus que quelques mètres...

Il louvoya entre les tombes, arriva enfin devant celle d'Aiolos.

Aucune marque, aucune épitaphe. Pas même une date. Cependant, il lui était impossible de se tromper sur l'identité de celui qui était enterré à ses pieds.

Son sang se figea dans ses veines lorsqu'il aperçut les délicates roses blanches posées contre la stèle. La neige bordait leurs corolles pâles de minuscules cristaux argentés.

Aiolia quitta le cimetière et reprit le chemin inverse sans un seul regard en arrière, indifférent à la neige qui semblait ne plus vouloir s'arrêter de tomber. Lorsqu'il arriva au pied de l'escalier sacré, un voile immaculé recouvrait chacune des marches qui conduisaient vers la première maison. Son regard bleu étincelait de rage, et le souffle qu'il exhalait de ses lèvres entrouvertes formait une fumée blanche devant lui. Plus déterminé que jamais, il se mit à gravir l'escalier qui serpentait à travers le dédale creusé dans les falaises.

La nuit était tombée quand il parvint à sa destination. Malgré le temps qui s'était écoulé et l'effort qu'il venait de fournir, sa colère ne s'était pas apaisée. Hors d'haleine, il parcourut la faible distance qui le séparait de la rampe d'accès, se planta devant les imposantes colonnes qui délimitaient l'entrée du dernier temple. Il inspira profondément l'air glacé.

« Chevalier des Poissons ! hurla-t-il. Montre-toi ! »

Sa voix résonna étrangement dans le silence nocturne, son écho étouffé par le velours blanc qui épaississait de minute en minute. La tempête, si calme et feutrée qu'elle fût, n'était pas prête de s'arrêter.

« Aphrodite ! » appela-t-il une nouvelle fois.

Il allait pénétrer dans le temple sans plus de cérémonie, mais une silhouette émergea des ténèbres du naos. Le douzième gardien avança vers lui d'un pas lent, stoppa à la lisière du péristyle. Son teint, plus pâle encore que d'habitude, semblait répondre au miroitement cristallin de la neige.

« Chevalier du Lion, salua-t-il, son regard clair fixé sur le garçon qui s'apprêtait à franchir son territoire. As-tu besoin de te montrer aussi grossier si tu veux simplement traverser mon temple ?

— Je n'ai pas l'intention de monter jusqu'au palais, rétorqua Aiolia. C'est toi que je suis venu voir.

— Vraiment ? Dans ce cas, je suppose qu'il ne s'agit pas d'une visite de courtoisie.

— Tu devines très bien. D'ailleurs, cela m'étonne de ta part. »

Aphrodite plissa les paupières en réaction à l'insulte.

« Je n'ai que peu de patience pour les freluquets qui se croient au-dessus du respect qu'ils me doivent, annonça-t-il d'un ton sombre.

— Parce que je devrais montrer du respect à quelqu'un qui ose fleurir la tombe d'un traître ? » éclata le Lion, et il sut qu'il avait touché juste comme le visage de l'autre chevalier se parait d'un étonnement douloureux.

Ils s'affrontèrent un instant du regard, dans un silence tendu qui révélait toute l'animosité d'Aiolia face au mépris orgueilleux que lui opposait le chevalier des Poissons. Ce dernier finit par détourner la tête.

« Rentre chez toi, Aiolia. Ce que je fais de mes fleurs ne te concerne en rien.

— Sauf quand il s'agit de mon frère, répliqua l'adolescent.

— Ton frère ? répéta Aphrodite en haussant un sourcil. Mais qui es-tu pour l'appeler _frère_, toi qui as rejeté tout lien de sang avec lui ? »

Aiolia recula d'un pas, choqué. L'autre croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et le toisa de toute sa hauteur.

« Pourquoi devrais-je être fier d'être lié à un assassin ? murmura-t-il entre ses dents serrées. Et toi, tu n'as donc pas conscience du crime dont tu te rends coupable en lui rendant hommage ?

— Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, riposta le plus âgé.

— Mais ce sont bien tes roses qui fleurissent sa stèle !

— Comme je te l'ai dit, fit Aphrodite sans vraiment répondre, ce ne sont pas tes affaires.

— Enlève-les.

— Pardon ?

— Les fleurs... sur sa tombe... enlève-les.

— Je ne vois ce que cela peut te faire...

— Enlève-les, c'est tout !

— Tu abuses de ma patience, chevalier », dit Aphrodite d'une voix basse et dangereuse.

Cette fois il se redressa. Les muscles de son dos se contractèrent, signe qu'il ne faudrait pas plus de quelques mots mal placés de la part d'Aiolia pour qu'il répliquât par la violence. L'adolescent se mit lui aussi en garde, peut-être par bravade, mais surtout par l'aveuglement qui résultait de sa colère. Pourquoi diable Aphrodite faisait-il semblant de ne pas comprendre ? Aiolos était coupable, Aiolos était un traître qui avait osé commettre un acte impardonnable ! Et lui, Aiolia, devait chaque jour supporter le poids de son péché. Il avait beau jurer fidélité à la déesse et au Sanctuaire, s'entraîner plus longtemps, plus durement que les autres... tous ses efforts, tous ses serments se réduisaient à néant chaque fois qu'était prononcé le nom de son frère.

Peut-être aurait-il réagi plus froidement s'il s'était agi de tout autre chevalier. Hélas se tenait devant lui le chevalier des Poissons, celui qu'il redoutait d'affronter plus que tout autre.

Sois brave, mon cœur. Sois forte, ma raison, s'admonesta-t-il en son for intérieur.

Il fixa le visage fermé d'Aphrodite, sentit sa détermination se briser.

Les bras ballants, il baissa la tête et murmura d'un ton pitoyable.

« S'il te plaît. Ôte ces roses de sa tombe. »

L'autre dut sentir le changement d'attitude de son cadet, car la ligne de ses épaules s'affaissa imperceptiblement.

« Aiolia ? appela-t-il, perplexe.

— Il ne mérite pas que tu te parjures à ton tour.

— Honorer les morts fait partie de nos devoirs.

— En faisant cela, tu défies non seulement le Pope, mais le Sanctuaire tout entier. Mon... frère ne mérite pas un tel sacrifice de ta part.

— Et qu'en sais-tu ? » fit le Suédois.

Malheureusement trop de choses, songea-t-il en dédiant au jeune homme un regard tourmenté avant de se détourner. La vue d'Aphrodite lui devenait peu à peu insupportable. Peut-être... non, sûrement, cela avait été une erreur de monter jusqu'au douzième temple et de confronter le chevalier en personne. Il aurait dû rester avec Marine et les apprentis, attendre que la rumeur se propage et parvienne aux oreilles du Grand Pope, qui n'aurait certainement pas manqué d'octroyer à Aphrodite une juste punition pour son geste criminel. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il se laisse toujours emporter par son instinct et par ses émotions ?

« Aiolia. »

La voix d'Aphrodite était si proche qu'il sursauta. Le chevalier des Poissons avait profité de sa brève rêverie pour s'approcher de lui, et se tenait à présent à ses côtés. Il n'osa lever les yeux vers lui, se raccrocha aux bribes éparses d'une lucidité qui lui échappait peu à peu.

« Que t'arrive-t-il ? demanda Aphrodite, et son ton semblait véritablement inquiet.

— Je te l'ai dit, souffla Aiolia, le regard obstinément rivé sur les dalles du parvis. Je veux que tu récupères les roses que tu as laissées là-bas, au cimetière.

— Elles sont très bien où elles se trouvent.

— Aphrodite... tu le regretteras.

— Très bien. Donne-moi une bonne raison de le faire.

— Être considéré à ton tour comme un traître, est-ce suffisant ?

— Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, le Grand Pope sait parfaitement où se situe ma fidélité, répondit le chevalier, à la frontière entre l'ironie et l'amertume.

— Tu n'imagines pas ce que les langues médisantes vont colporter sur toi.

— Les ragots et les bruits de couloirs ne m'atteignent pas.

— Tu as tort de ne pas t'en soucier...

— Maintenant ça suffit, Aiolia. »

La fermeté dans le ton de son pair lui fit relever la tête. Il fut surpris de voir le visage d'Aphrodite tout près du sien. Depuis quand avait-il grandi au point de pouvoir regarder son aîné les yeux dans les yeux ? Son corps vacilla légèrement, et lorsque la main de l'autre chevalier se referma sur son avant-bras, ce fut comme une morsure glaciale qui irradia sur sa peau.

« J'espère que tu n'as plus rien d'autre à me dire, parce que je ne tolèrerai pas davantage tes élucubrations, menaça le Suédois.

— Aphrodite... marmonna-t-il sans le vouloir.

— Quoi encore ?

— Pourquoi faut-il que ce soit lui ? »

La question demeura quelques secondes en suspens entre eux deux. Le plus âgé inclina la tête, scrutant le visage d'Aiolia à la recherche d'un indice qui lui aurait permis de décrypter le sens de ses paroles. Les traits du jeune Lion ne lui avaient jamais paru plus douloureux, ni plus désespérés. Ses doigts diminuèrent leur pression sur le poignet d'Aiolia, qui ne réagit qu'à peine. Celui-ci était à présent entièrement perdu dans les lointains souvenirs qu'il avait tant cherché à oublier.

Parce que depuis son enfance, il avait toujours regardé Aphrodite, même si ce dernier ne lui avait jamais accordé l'ombre d'une attention. D'abord comme une bête de foire, car le frêle Suédois n'avait eu rien de commun avec les autres apprentis. Puis une curiosité de plus en plus dévorante l'avait saisi, et plus d'une fois il s'était surpris à épier le moindre geste, la plus infime expression qui passait sur ses traits. Il s'était longtemps demandé si, derrière leurs masques, les filles possédaient un visage plus fin, plus adorable que le futur Poissons... et avait fini par décider que c'était chose impossible. Il avait aussi perçu l'intérêt grandissant d'Aphrodite pour son propre frère, cette admiration secrète teintée de la vénération que l'on ne dédie qu'aux héros et qui, pour la première fois dans sa jeune vie, avait éveillé une pointe de jalousie dans le cœur d'Aiolia.

Et puis son frère était mort, souillé par une faute que rien ni personne ne pourrait effacer.

Aiolia avait continué d'observer le douzième chevalier sans oser l'aborder ni même lui adresser la parole. Leur brève rencontre lors de l'invasion du Sanctuaire par les Titans n'avait fait que renforcer la puissance de ses sentiments à son égard, mais il avait également pris conscience d'un fait terrible : jamais il ne pourrait lutter à armes égales avec le souvenir d'un mort.

Les mains d'Aphrodite se posèrent sur ses épaules, demandèrent son attention en les pressant légèrement. Le plus jeune baissa la tête. Ses boucles châtain voilèrent son regard.

« Chevalier du Lion, qu'est-ce que tu es en train de t'imaginer ? s'enquit le Suédois d'une voix douce.

— Pourquoi faut-il que tu l'aimes encore, alors qu'il n'est plus là... chuchota l'adolescent, si bas que l'autre dut tendre l'oreille avant de sourire.

— Oh Aiolia, tu te trompes.

— Je suis sûr que non.

— Regarde-moi. Je n'étais pas amoureux d'Aiolos.

— Tu crois que j'étais trop jeune pour comprendre ? Mais je te voyais l'observer, et lui parler, et rechercher sa compagnie plus que celle de tous les autres...

— Regarde-moi », répéta Aphrodite.

Son cadet releva la tête de mauvaise grâce. Pris de pitié pour le garçon, le Suédois resserra son étreinte.

« J'aimais ses ailes, avoua-t-il. Pour leur beauté, et pour tout ce qu'elles représentaient à mes yeux. La force de l'espoir, et celle de croire que l'on peut soulever des montagnes si l'on possède la foi. Mais tu sais Aiolia, ce n'était pas le genre d'amour auquel tu penses. »

Le jeune Grec appuya son front contre l'épaule de son pair. Il ferma les yeux. Un souffle tremblant s'échappa de ses lèvres, emportant avec lui des paroles qui le tourmentaient depuis de longues années.

« Je t'aime, Aphrodite.

— Pardonne-moi, répondit le chevalier des Poissons en l'enlaçant tout contre lui. Mais les roses ne tombent jamais amoureuses. »

Tout autour d'eux, les flocons de neige avaient cessé de tomber.

oOoOo

_Quatre ans plus tard_

Gravissant les marches sacrées, le chevalier du Lion traversa chaque temple avec déférence. La plupart des bâtiments portaient encore les stigmates des batailles précédentes : colonnes renversées, toits effrondrés, murs constellés des impacts de coups portés avec une violence surhumaine. Il salua respectueusement le Saint de la Vierge, échangea quelques mots amicaux avec celui du Scorpion, et poursuivit son chemin semé de ruines jusqu'au moment où les gravas cédèrent la place à de minuscules buissons ornés de bourgeons.

Arrivé sur le parvis de la dernière maison, il sonda les environs de son cosmos.

Le propriétaire des lieux se tenait sous le péristyle, revêtu de son armure. Aiolia inclina lentement la tête, sans pour autant le lâcher du regard.

Prenant son courage à deux mains, il s'avança vers lui. Sa cape blanche virevoltait dans son dos, portée par la brise estivale qui balayait les hauts plateaux.

« Bonjour, Aphrodite, dit le Lion d'une voix assurée. Je suis venu chercher une réponse à une question laissée en suspens depuis trop longtemps.

— Je t'en prie, acquiesça le chevalier.

— Les roses sont-elles toujours incapables d'amour ? »

Pour toute réponse, Aphrodite sourit. Et lui tendit la main.

**~Fin~**


End file.
